Attack of the Trolls
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: my friend made me write this...it's pretty funny though!


_Summary: _Danny gets eaten. My friend always wondered what a fanfic was. After I told her nearly 10 times, then the 11th told her to look it up!! She wrote a short, but yet funny summary. I wrote the story…but with more detail and jokes! She didn't know Tucker's name, so she called him "Nerdy Boy."(She never watched Danny Phantom so this may sound weird) **_Once the ghost boy named Danny turned into a phantom and he got eaten by the phantom monsters. He died but his ghost of the ghost remained to haunt his weird friend nerdy boy or whatever his name is and that other girl cries but then the ghost of Danny Phantom comes and kills her so they are ghosts together and poor nerdy boy gets haunted by them in all his dreams and he has no friends. The end. _**Review and tell me what you think of my friend's story!

I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the monsters cuz they are cool!

* * *

"Sam I don't know if I should do this." cried Danny. He was about to step into his parents' ghost portal. His best friend, Sam talked him into it. He took a deep breath and stepped in, "This isn't so bad." He said as he put his hand on the wall. Suddenly a bright light shone and he felt a strong tingling pain fly through him. Suddenly he awoke with both of his friends' faces in his.

"Danny, what happened?" Tucker screamed. Danny tried to think. Suddenly he felt something. Then he heard Sam scream.

"Danny! You disappeared!" Danny thought again and he reappeared. Then he daydreamed about flying. Just then, he was floating in mid-air. Danny let out a loud, high pitched scream. He fell to the ground in a loud thump. Yes. It was that particular day that young Danny Fenton turned into: Danny Phantom

Danny was exploring in the ghost zone. He looked around at the many doors that remained closed. He floated around until he found a very peculiar door. It had a monster on it. It was white and the monster had vampire fangs. Danny's curiosity got a hold on him. He opened the door. Just then, the monster that was on the door, appeared.

"I AM THE GRIM DESTROYER!!!!" He smiled, and his huge fangs appeared. Then little monsters with red hair appeared. Danny tried to hold in his laughter when he saw what they were wearing. Covering their bodies were lime green disco bell bottoms, and silver sweaters, "AND THESE ARE THE BLOOD THIRSTY TROLLS WHO FEAST ON BEER!!" He pointed to one troll, "Except for Larry, he is the cursed giant who feasts on lasagna." Larry waved at Danny. Danny waved back, dumbfounded, "GET HIM!!" suddenly, the monsters all came at Danny and started to eat him. Within minutes, nothing was left of him. The Grim Destroyer and the Blood Thirsty Trolls ate Danny Phantom.

A figure walked the town. His glowing green eyes looking for the friends he left behind. He walked into Tucker's house. Tucker was lying on his bed, playing video games, when Danny Phantom came through the doorway.

"Hey Danny." Tucker said.

"Tucker," Danny said slowly, "I'm dead. A monster and his trolls who feasted on beer-except for one who likes lasagna- ate me. My ghost half still remains though." Tucker's eyes went wide. Danny flew through the window, and to Sam's house.

"Why did he have to die?" Sam sobbed. Sam loved Danny. He was her best friend. Just then, Danny appeared. Sam gasped, "Danny, what are you doing here?" Danny smiled,

"My ghost half still remains. I'm partially alive. But, sadly, I cannot live in this world anymore. I need to live in the ghost zone, and meet new people. There's no purpose for me here. Nobody except you and Tucker and see me." Danny began to fly, when Sam quickly said.

"Take me with you."

"What?!" Danny screamed.

"You heard me; I want you to kill me so I can live with you forever, Danny."

"Okay Sam, but this is pretty risky. And not to mention horrible for my self esteem. I am about to kill my best friend." Danny picked Sam up and they flew in the air. Danny closed his eyes, and dropped her. He waited for the sickening_ crack_ of her body hitting the ground. Then he heard it. Then a pale ghost of his best friend appeared, and they flew away together, forever.

_Dream Sequence_

Tucker was running around Amity Park. He was chasing after his best friend Danny, who had his PDA.

"Come on Danny, give it back." Just then Danny turned around. Tucker gasped at what he saw. A little troll was biting his face. Tucker screamed.

"What's wrong Tucker?" Danny said in a creepy voice, "Afraid of getting eaten by trolls?" Just then, Sam appeared. Her violet eyes were staring at him.

"Why are you here Sam?" Tucker asked shrilly.

"Because I want to be." Sam said in a voice, creepier than Danny's, "I asked Danny to kill me, so he did. He dropped me when we were flying together. I broke my back in several places, and I also broke my neck. I did it all because I wanted to be with Danny. Join us Tucker." Danny, Sam, and the little troll were chanting, "Come on Tucker, we know you want to. We know you want to. We know you want to. We know-"

_End of the Dream Sequence_

"Tucker," His mom called, "Time for dinner!!" Tucker awoke screaming. Ever since Danny died, he and Sam haunted his dreams. Tucker walked downstairs to see what he was going to be eating. He screamed as he found his father drinking a can of beer.

"Hey honey, guess what? I found my old 70's bell bottoms! And look! They still fit!" Tucker's heart almost stopped. He slowly looked at his table. He screamed at what he saw on the plate.

LASAGNA

_Did ya like it??I know my friend did!_


End file.
